1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for cleaning objects such as, for example, electronic parts, machine parts, and medical instruments, and is particularly useful in the case of using as, for example, as a cleaning fluid a solvent harmful to the human body, environment, or the like or a solvent that is highly combustible and is therefore accompanied by means of grave risk during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to clean electronic parts, machine parts, medical instruments, or the like, solvents such as, for example, Freon and trichloroethylene that are detrimental to the human body, environment, or the like are used in many cases as a cleaning fluid for cleaning the objects. However, these solvents are not completely free from the problem that the solvents leak outside of the cleaning apparatus. Therefore, solvents that less detrimental to the human body, environment, or the like, such as, alcohols such as, for example, isopropyl alcohol, terpenes, hydrocarbon solvents, and other combustible solvents are.
However, since these are highly flammable, the use thereof is attended with a higher risk, and they are difficult to use. Particularly, these combustible solvents are high in risk such that when the solvent gas leaks outside the apparatus, it catches fire from sparks or static electricity produced by means of the outer equipment. There are apparatus that have been developed so as to eliminate such a risk, but the apparatus have complicated mechanisms, which make them expensive, and practically the use is difficult.